


watch me

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Voyeurist Saavik, exhibitionist Uhura, and Gaila in between, having way too much fun teasing them both.
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura, Gaila/Nyota Uhura/Saavik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	watch me

Someone taps Saavik on the shoulder with a heavy touch. “Excuse me?”

Saavik turns with a raised eyebrow. 

She recognizes this humanoid diplomat with his sharp face and confident smirk. He may be what the humans regard as ‘conventionally attractive’.

“So, great party, huh?” The diplomat continues to say rather meaningless things about the _Enterprise_ crew and the recently concluded conference. Saavik remains unresponsive, but the diplomat refuses to let her walk away, angling his body whenever she discreetly tries to make an exit.

Saavik looks to her right and realizes Spock is watching the interaction with a sharp gaze. 

Saavik vividly remembers the day they were first introduced. She had not expected much interest from her godparent's child, but even from a young age, Spock considered it his responsibility to care for her as an older brother. He took his role very seriously.

The protective streak has not abated with age, sometimes to frustrating detriment, but Saavik manages to find it exasperatingly endearing. Most days.

Spock turns to say something unintelligible to his husband, who also turns to watch. Saavik sighs internally. She adores the doctor, as all the crew members do, but she would prefer he stays uninvolved. He is prone to unnecessary histrionics. 

Saavik turns her attention back to the diplomat, a clear sign she doesn't require intervention from her superior officers.

She has spotted her intervention approaching already.

“Hi, Saavik!” The diplomat startles as Gaila and Nyota sweep past him to form a possessive barrier between him and Saavik. Nyota’s casual wear shimmers every time she moves, and the intricate gold ink on her bared biceps shift as her muscles flex. Gaila's dress uniform makes her look regal and even taller than she already is.

Saavik is unashamed to admit they look breathtaking.

Nyota does not acknowledge the diplomat’s presence, wrapping an arm around Saavik’s back. “What’re you talking about, cutie?”

“It is of inconsequential subject matter.”

“Uh huh,” Gaila huffs. Saavik looks around and the diplomat is nowhere in sight. 

Spock and the doctor are approaching. “You really sent that one running for the hills,” Doctor McCoy laughs. He is leaning a little too much into the commander than what is publicly appropriate, glass in hand.

Spock is not nearly as amused as his husband. “Restrain yourselves,” he chides. “We do not want to be responsible for another planet-wide catastrophe.”

Nyota glares. “How would _you_ feel if someone started hitting on your husband, Commander? Oh, wait. We already know, because you two are the ones that started the first planet-wide catastrophe.”

Gaila laughs. Spock grips an oblivious Doctor McCoy, as if something could have possibly occurred to the doctor in the last five seconds. Saavik shakes her head and allows Nyota to thread her fingers into hers as Gaila rests her arm around Saavik’s shoulders.

“Are you okay, Lieutenant?” Saavik blinks up at the captain. She is sitting at a booth in relative isolation from the rest of the crowd, reading on her PADD. 

The conference had officially ended yesterday, however the captain required a few select members of the _Enterprise_ to help him escort the final diplomats through the starship station. Saavik’s obligations for tonight have been completed, and she is waiting for the rest of the crew members.

Captain Kirk gives Saavik an apologetic smile. “It’s only another hour or so before we get back. Hang in there, Saavik.” Saavik nods and Captain Kirk gives her a friendly slap on the shoulder before rushing away again. Saavik watches with concern. 

Perhaps the captain was better at hiding it before, but Saavik has learned after his eager interactions with others, the captain has a tendency to retreat to isolation and crash. Lines of weariness are perpetually prominent around his eyes and tight smile.

Saavik is notified of an incoming video call on her PADD. She picks up, and Gaila’s bright face fills the screen. She is wearing her earbuds and a soft black sleep shirt. Gaila winks at Saavik. “Hey, cutie.”

Saavik sighs and her face softens. “Gaila.”

“You done? When are you coming back?”

“I have fulfilled my responsibilities. However, we cannot return yet. I am predicting we will not return for another two point one hours.”

Gaila makes a noise of discontent. “Seriously? That long?”

“There is no need to be impatient. We have taken far longer to be reunited.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like it any less.” Gaila wriggles closer to the screen. “Hey, is anyone there with you?”

“No.” Saavik is well on the outskirts of social activity.

Gaila smirks. “Lemme show you something. You’re gonna need your personal earbuds for this.”

Saavik frowns but follows Gaila’s request, connecting her personal earbuds to the PADD.

“Are you sure no one is there?” Gaila repeats.

“Yes,” Saavik confirms, suspicion beginning to form. “Gaila, what-”

Gaila steps back to reveal a naked, sweaty Nyota on the bed behind her. She is blindfolded and gagged and bound to the bed, splayed thighs directed at the camera. Nothing is hidden.

Saavik’s eyes widen and her eyes dart up to make sure she is still alone. She slowly brings the PADD below the edge of the table and out of sight. Gaila settles onto the bed next to Nyota, and Saavik can see she is only half-dressed in her shirt and underwear.

Gaila presses her lips to Nyota’s ear. “Did you hear that, sweetheart? Saavik’s watching this out in public now.”

Nyota jerks. 

“Saavik’s seeing _this_ on her PADD right now.” Gaila slips her hand down to rub Nyota’s clit with a finger and Nyota whimpers and thrusts into the touch. “Anyone could just happen to walk by and see you like this. See your legs spread for the camera.”

Saavik slowly crosses her own legs, biting her lip. “What is the meaning of this, Gaila?”

Gaila kisses one of Nyota’s nipples before circling it with a slick finger. “You know what Saavik just said, sweetheart?”

Nyota grunts against the gag.

“Ooh, right of course not.” Gaila peers up at the video cam and winks, adjusting an earbud with an exaggerated motion. “I’m the only one that can hear what she’s saying right now. Or maybe she didn’t say anything at all. Who knows?”

“Gaila,” Saavik repeats with desperation beginning to tinge her voice. “Explain yourself.”

“Consider it revenge for going planetside and leaving your two horny girlfriends here all on their lonesome.” Gaila pouts, but her eyes sparkle with mischief as she pinches Nyota’s other nipple. Nyota groans.

It is taking a substantial amount of willpower for Saavik to avoid moaning herself. She hisses, “I was ordered to accompany the captain to engage with the diplomats. Do you really think I would rather be here?”

Gaila makes a thoughtful noise, pinching Nyota’s nipple again. “Either way, we aren’t happy that you aren’t here, and we’re gonna make sure you know.”

Gaila shifts so that Saavik can easily watch as she massages Nyota’s pert breasts, one in each hand. She rolls the buds between her fingers and Nyota squirms under the touch.

“Remember that one time I was able to make you come just by doing _this_ all night, sweetheart?” Gaila plucks at the nipples and Nyota desperately spreads her thighs wider. Saavik can see how wet she already is. Saavik’s mouth is watering. For a while, Gaila seems content to just tug at Nyota’s nipples and listen to Nyota’s moans and rapid breathing. Nyota’s legs strain at the restraints as her hips writhe, seeking friction.

Gaila lifts her hands and Nyota makes a helpless noise in her throat. “So, cutie?” Saavik startles, hearing Gaila say her nickname. “What should I do to her now?”

Saavik discreetly looks around once more. She raises a hand to cover her mouth, the other still firmly holding to the PADD. “Remove your own garments first.” 

Gaila winks and complies, taking off her shirt and underwear, neatening the curls of her hair as she settles next to Nyota again. Her hand ventures over Nyota’s skin, down to rest right above Nyota’s pubic hair.

Saavik swallows. “Retract her clitoral hood.”

“You and your dirty talk,” Gaila teases. She lies down perpendicular to Nyota’s body and obediently follows the order, placing her fingers at the top of Nyota’s 

labia and pulling the skin up.

“Blow on it.”

Gaila hums and breathes on Nyota’s clit. Nyota’s muscles tense and relax in anticipation. Gaila blows a puff of air and Nyota twitches from the sensation.

“Lick her.” Saavik can’t remove her eyes from the screen as Gaila noses down and laps at Nyota’s exposed clit. Nyota is groaning something, words muffled by the gag.

Gaila begins to move faster, thrusting her tongue in various patterns, sucking at the sensitive nub. Nyota strains and whimpers.

Saavik’s breath catches. “Stop. Use your fingers instead.”

Gaila immediately lifts her head, but her fingers tease the inner crease of Nyota’s thigh. “Gonna have to be more specific than that,” Gaila says cheerfully. Nyota flexes as she groans, trying to angle her hips into Gaila’s hand. 

“Saavik?” Saavik and Gaila freeze at the sound of the captain’s voice. Saavik steels herself and looks up with a level, almost bored gaze. Captain Kirk is standing at the front of the booth, gesturing to the individual clutching his arm. “Lieutenant! Hi! This is Marmo. Marmo, Meet Lieutenant Saavik.”

It is the diplomat that attempted to converse with Saavik yesterday.

“Yes, we are acquainted,” the diplomat says, not removing his gaze from the captain. “It is nice to see you again, Lieutenant.”

Gaila makes a noise of disbelief. “Fucking - are you serious? The diplomat hitting on Saavik last night? He’s here?” At Gaila’s words, Nyota falls silent. Saavik can hear Nyota struggling to still her breathing, to stay as quiet as possible despite no one being able to hear but Saavik and Gaila.

Captain Kirk’s expression looks bright, but Saavik can see the exasperation that belies his smile. “Marmo was just asking me about the command division's tactical training. Could you please describe the leadership training program for him, Lieutenant?”

Saavik sees Marmo’s dreamy expression trained on the captain and decides that the diplomat is more interested in the individual wearing the uniform than the uniform itself.

“Very well, Captain,” Saavik says.

The captain pries Marmo off and slips away. “Thank you, Lieutenant.” 

Gaila’s tone is playfully indignant. “Stars above, Saavik, first you abandon us, then you hang out with the dreamy new guy? I’m definitely gonna get revenge, now. Which vibrator should I use, Nyota? The white or blue one?”

Marmo hasn’t removed his focus on the captain, slowly sliding into the booth across from Saavik. Saavik nods at him. “You were speaking to the captain about the Starfleet command?”

“Why did I not see him the night before?”

“The captain had prior obligations that required him to stay on the ship.”

Marmo leans on the table, his voice saccharine. “He has the most beautiful appendages I have ever seen, do you not agree?”

Saavik stares blankly. 

Gaila makes a noise of amusement. “Captain’s got another admirer, huh? Sorry, Saavik. Guess you’re stuck with us. Ooh, I think the white one would be perfect, too.”

Saavik flinches imperceptibly at the sound of the vibrator being turned on, but the diplomat appears to accept the silence as permission to continue. “Your captain’s way of thinking is quite eclectic.”

Saavik dares to take her eyes off of the diplomat as he begins describing the captain’s physical attributes in detail. Gaila slips the slim vibrator up between Nyota’s legs and Nyota grunts. Gaila trails the vibrator up again, leaving a slick trail. Gaila must have coated the vibrator with lubrication off camera.

Saavik watches as the vibrator slides against soft flesh and skin, slipping into Nyota’s entrance. Nyota whines as Gaila removes the vibrator, only to press it up into her clit. Nyota wails out against the gag as Gaila slips her fingers inside her entrance, thrusting leisurely while keeping the vibrator in place.

“If only _someone_ were here, Nyota.” Gaila looks pointedly at the video cam. “ _Someone_ that could kiss you and bite your neck and play with your nipples while I’m touching you down _here_.” Gaila thrusts her hand particularly vigorously and Nyota thrashes against her cuffs.

The diplomat stops speaking. “What do you think, Lieutenant?”

Saavik raises her eyebrows as Nyota moans helplessly in her ears again. “He is a very charismatic individual. Yes.”

Gaila giggles. “You have the most amazing poker face, cutie. I would’ve never guessed you were watching live porn of your two girlfriends right now.” Saavik bites the inside of her cheek as she hears the vibrator turned up two notches. Nyota is gasping again.

Saavik sees in the periphery of her vision that Gaila still has the vibrator pressed to Nyota’s clit as she fingers her. Saavik can almost make out Nyota’s begs through the gag as she strains to close her thighs. Her skin is illuminated with a soft sheen.

Saavik can hear Gaila’s hand moving more rapidly. “That’s right,” Gaila coos. “So close. You’re so perfect, sweetheart.” Gaila’s curled her wrist so Saavik can easily see Nyota’s entrance through the video cam.

Gaila uses the vibrator to rub Nyota’s clit with rapid movements. Nyota’s muffled cries grow and her hips rise above the mattress, pressing up into Gaila’s hands. Saavik watches Nyota’s pleasure crest through her, watches her thrust her hips into Gaila’s hands before she finally slumps back down, chest heaving and thighs twitching. 

Marmo makes a crunching noise, which could almost sound like amusement. “I could speak more of your captain, alas it appears my ship is ready to depart.” He nods, unperturbed. “I appreciate your cooperation very much. Goodbye, Lieutenant.” 

Saavik almost sighs as she watches him walk away. She looks back down at her screen. 

The video has been turned off, leaving just the voice call connected.

Saavik realizes she can now hear the ambiance of the room and deduces Gaila has converted the call to speaker mode. She listens to Uhura hum and Gaila make soothing noises. There is the sound of links being unfastened and unlocked. Flesh slides against fabric. 

Saavik hears Nyota’s voice, hoarse and sultry. “Oh, fuck,” she swears. She sounds giddy. “God. I can’t believe we just did that.”

Saavik finds her voice. “Gaila?”

There’s a kissing sound. Gaila is smug. “So, how about round two while we wait for her to get back?”

Saavik growls, “Gaila, turn the video back on.”

Nyota chuckles and there’s a kissing sound again. “Round two sounds great.” There’s a maddening sound of slick flesh. Gaila is starting to make soft gasping sounds.

“You are in so much trouble, both of you.”

Gaila’s voice is a purr. “Mmm, is that a threat? Or a promise?” 

“Or both?” Nyota adds. Saavik can almost hear her smiling.

No one will see Saavik rolling her eyes as she disconnects the call.

  
  



End file.
